Thundercats a girl who was a tiger in human skin
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Two human children were running around in the forest exploring. They came up to something it was a six year old girl. She was their age. "Is she okay Damien?" the little girl asked the little boy.


chapter 1

Two human children were running around in the forest exploring. They came up to something it was a six year old girl. She was their age. "Is she okay Damien?" the little girl asked the little boy.

Damien saw the little girl breathing. "She's alive,go get Ms. Marsha, Lisa." he said.

Lisa ran off to get the lady.

14 years later.

Hannah was now a grown woman. "Okay Hannah I hope you can make out there." Ms. Marsha said.

"I hope so to and I hope to find out about more of who I really am some day." Hannah said.

"I hope you do to, remember if you ever need help contact me." Ms. Marsha said.

Hannah knew that was just a name the lady at the orphanage gave because Hannah couldn't remember anything since her finding while the necklace she wore had a clue of her real name. Tygralisha but she could remember if it was her birth name or a nickname.

But soon this lost women will find out who she really is. Her necklace started to glow and there was a flash and Hannah vanished.

When she woke up she saw some cats looking over her.

"What are you?" one of them asked.

"I'm a human, my name is Hannah. That is what the lady at the orphanage called me when I was found." Hannah said.

"Okay, I'm Lion-o" Lion-o said.

"I'm Tygra," Tygra said.

Hannah felt herself blush around Tygra.

"I am Claudius the king." Claudius said.

"Oh I'm so sorry for coming in out of the blue, I don't know what caused it." Hannah said.

"It's alright." Claudius said.

"I'm Jaga dear child, where do you humans come from and about your background." Jaga said.

"Humans come from a planet called earth and they use machines for all kinds of things washing clothes and cooking." Hannah said.

"Do they use it for communication?" Tygra asked sarcastically.

"Yes as matter a fact the they do Tygra," Hannah said.

"So what about you?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know much about my family I was found unconscious in forest when I was six. All I have for a clue is my necklace with weird name engraved on it." Hannah said.

"I sense something about you young lady it's like someone or thing put curse on you and doesn't want you to break so you can do what you meant to do or be." Jaga said.

"But how do I break the curse?" Hannah asked.

"I can tell it's weakening but I know you will figure it out on your own when the time comes." Jaga said.

"Thank you." Hannah said.

Hannah was allowed to stay at the palace for as long as she liked. Hannah met some of the other cats.

Hannah had a funny feeling about Grune. "Hannah is something wrong?" Jaga asked.

"It's just something about Grune bothers me." Hannah admitted.

"Sometimes your instincts can be trusted but other times you can feel off when you are in a new place. So please observe and think before jumping to conclusions." Jaga said.

"Okay Jaga," Hannah said.

Hannah then ran into Tygra.

"Oops sorry Tygra." Hannah said.

"That's okay," he said then they reached for the same thing that Hannah had dropped. Their hands touched and when they saw each other they felt like they should be together.

"You have shiny brown eyes." Hannah said.

"Your eyes look like sapphires." Tygra said blushing at Hannah's compliment.

Hannah felt herself blush. "You are very sweet." she said.

"This is your's what is it?" Tygra asked.

"It's my journal." Hannah said. "I write in it and draw in it." she said.

"I see." Tygra said. "Come on there is more fun going on at the party come on." he said.

"I'm coming!" Hannah said.

Jaga was watching. "No doubt about those two are destined to be together but sense presence that wishes to keep them apart I know this presence evil spirits they don't want them to fall in love. But I know something sent her here and now those two can truly get the answers and find out their destiny." Jaga said to himself.

Later Jaga met up with Hannah and gave her a tonic. "Use this to help others Hannah. This is the tonic of the sunrise orchid one drop can heal any poison, illness, or injury. It has a specail spell on it to keep it from ever running out as long as the bottle stays intact. So use it wisely." Jaga said.

"I will thank you." Hannah said.

Later that night Thundera fell. The next morning they headed out. Hannah saw a cat who was struggling under rubble she was stuck. "Guys!" Hannah said pointing.

Lion-o, Tygra and Cheetara noticed they saw the cat she looked like she was really lifted the rubble off her. Hannah gave her a drop of the tonic. "Hey that is sunrise orchid tonic." Cheetara said.

"Yes, Jaga gave it to me." Hannah said. "I wish I hadn't been captured then I could have given some to Claudius to save him." she said.

"It's not your fault." Tygra said.

"Thank you, for saving me my name is Pumrya." the cat said.

"Nice to meet you." Lion-o said kind of blush a bit.

"I'm going to look for survivors and help them I will try lead them some place safe and I will meet up with you later." Pumrya said and set off.

"Okay now let's go," Lion-o said.

They were on the fishmen's boat. "You know guys this reminds of a book a lady at the orphanage read to me and the other children once." Hannah said.

"What happened?" Cheetara asked.

"I'll tell you later." Hannah said.

Now they had to help the crew.

"Where's Tygra?" Cheetara asked.

"There he is." Hannah said pointing.

There Tiger was puking over the side of the boat. "Looks like Tygra get's seasick." Hannah said.

Afterwards the Thundercats and Hannah headed to get the book of omens. They met up with Panthro who joined them.

Now it was time to head out again.

After finding the book of Omens Hannah and Lion-o found themselves inside it. Lion-o was in the body of his ancestor while Hannah was in the body of one of Tygra ancestors.

All animals, tigers included defeated Mum-Ra.

Lion-o and Hannah woke up. "I know what we have to do." Lion-o said.

They made it the elephant village. Now it was time to get the spirit stone. But Lion-o was struggling to see the big picture so Anet sent them to the forest of Magi oar. There they met Zig and the wood forgers.

Lion-o met Viragor the guardian of the forest a knew what to do.

"He broke my staff." Cheetara said.

"He almost made me break my bottle of tonic and chased me even though I had nothing to fight back with." Hannah said.

"Sorry about that you two." Viragor said. "But I am impressed with how you threw that twig." he said.

"Thanks." Hannah said.

They defeated Zig and the wood forgers.

Viragor gave Cheetara a new staff and Hannah a boomerang. "These are made from the oldest tree in the forest they have magical qualities." Viragor said.

"Thank you so much I will use it with honor." Hannah said.

"I accept this with great humility." Cheetara said.

Lion-o now knew how to get the stone.

Anet told Lion-o and Tygra they will know what shared heartbreak is like and Tygra will meet the one he is destined to share his heart with.

They managed to get the stone. Now it was time to use the book to find the next one.

Anet was right Cheetara shot both Lion-o and Tygra down. Tygra was wondering who would he share his heart with?

Hannah was a big help to Tygra. Tygra now knew it was Hannah who he would share his heart with. They were confused when Lion-o returned from the dead and Jaga talked to them.

Lion-o had a lot of explaining to do so he did.

Sometimes Hannah would talk to Cheetara and the others about how murky the memories of her past were. "Don't I'm sure it will come to you." Cheetara said.

"I wish I knew where I came from, I don't even know where I was born, I can tell I have a family because of my necklace, all memories start with the bitter cold and snow and then nothing." Hannah said.

"Don't worry Hannah soon the past will come to you." Lion-o said.

"Thanks guys." Hannah said.

Lion-o, Tygra and Hannah were going up a snowy mountains. Hannah looked all spacey. "This is like dejavu." Hannah said.

Tygra yelled and an avalanche started.

Then They saw a cave.

They went inside and were approached. "Welcome." they said.

"Hi, we me you no harm my brother, our friend and I are lost." Lion-o said.

"We are not lost." Tygra said.

"Not the time Tygra." Lion-o said.

"Tygra?" They said. They were hoping it was really the son of the leader Javan who had been given to the Thundereans for protection from dangerous creatures.

"Your name is Tygra?" one of them asked.

"You ask as if you know me," Tygra said.

The figure removed his hood. "I'm Caspin of the tiger clan we have been waiting for this day for long time Tygra, welcome home, your parents will be so excited to see you." Caspin said.

They were taken to a meeting a hall. "Look who it is Lord Javan." Caspin said.

Javan saw his son and so did his wife Sirbreina. "Tygra is that you?" Javan asked.

"I always thought Tygra came from a clan not in Thundera but father never told me." Lion-o said.

Javan told them how the tigers scouted for new lands but couldn't due to the appointed tiger leader's wife who was going to have cub. So they settled in the mountains and lived there for generations.

"Wow." Lion-o said.

"Yes we don't live in Thundera but we are allies we brought Tygra there ourselves when he was just newborn cub." Sirbreina said.

Tygra told his story. "Why did they lie to me? About how I came to Thundera." he said.

"They probably didn't want to hurt you." Javan said.

"Now that you are here you are now leader of the land of your own." Caspin said.

"If I am apart of this royal line why did you give me away?" Tygra asked.

"We didn't give you away Tygra, we did it to protect you." Sirbreina said.

The other tigers agreed. "Yes there are creatures here you don't want to run into after dark." Javan said.

"Yes many have been injured or killed." Caspin said. "Or disappeared without a trace. My sweet little daughter is one who disappeared." he said. Then Caspin looked like he was about to cry but refused to let his emotions show.

Hannah felt his face looked familiar and so did his voice.

"Now that our son has return we can have a nice dinner to celebrate." Sirbreina said.

The other tigers cheered.

Tygra was upset. "They abandoned me." Tygra told Hannah.

"I don't think they did, they said they wanted to keep you safe." Hannah said. "Just think okay." she said.

"Alright." Tygra said and came back to the table.

After dinner Javan saw night was starting to fall. "Quick everyone inside." Javan said.

There was hissing and growling, these monsters came out of mouth of the cave even the back of the cave. One of the older tigers tripped and Hannah protected him by hitting creature with her boomerang.

Everyone got indoors. "I can see your father was telling the truth." Lion-o said.

Hannah had a flashback of the creatures she heard in her flashback. _"Run Tygralisha!"_

Then something clicked for Hannah the next morning after a sleepless night. She was a tiger form this clan. Her real name was Tygralisha.

"I know who I am now!" Hannah said with a smile.

Now it was time to go to Tygra and do what has to be done to break her curse.

Javan told Lion-o about the monsters. Caspin told him about how the monster made his daughter Tygralisha vanish.

Night began to fall and Hannah was about to tell Tygra what needs to be done. Then the monsters attack so Hannah and Tygra attack together and killed the leader of the monsters together. Then the monsters turned to dust and blew away.

"We did it." Hannah said.

"I guess we were the ones who were suppose to stop them." Tygra said.

"Yes we were," she said and Hannah told Tygra what must been done for her to free her from the evil spirits curse on her.

They kissed and then Hannah glowed and now standing in front of Tygra was a female tiger that was his age. "Hannah?" Tygra asked.

"Hi, Tygra and by the way my real name is Tygralisha." she said.

Caspin heard the name and came up. Tygralisha's memories came back. Caspin recognized those big blue eyes. It was her daughter. "Tygralisha, my dear daughter." Caspin said.

"Father!" Tygralisha said.

"You look so much like your mother." Caspin said. "Only if she were here to see this." he said.

Then all the missing tigers came even Tygralisha's mother Balina who was reunited with her husband and daughter.

This was perfect. The tigers offered help to the Thundercats whenever possible. Tygra was given his father's whip to use while Tygralisha was given a boomerang her mother used.

Now it was time to head out.

It was perfect.

Everyone was going to be surprised about Hannah I mean Tygralisha.

To be continued.


End file.
